Beautiful
by jeep28
Summary: Just another night delivering the Book. This is my first attempt at a DWP one-shot. I own nothing, like seriously this isn't even my laptop. This is just written for fun.


Andy was entering the townhouse foyer. She had just hung up the dry cleaning in the closet and was getting ready to place the book on the hallway table when she heard "Andrea." Miranda was calling for her from the study. Gripping the book tightly in her hands, Andy headed into the study to see Miranda sitting behind her desk. There was a small frown etched onto Miranda's face as she sat pouring over numerous emails. The desk lamp and light from the laptop screen created a soft glow that highlighted her elegant features. No matter how many times Andy had glanced upon Miranda, it always took her breath away. As Andy approached the desk, Miranda looked up and that's when Andy noticed a small shiny reflection on Miranda's shoulder. Without thinking, Andy laid the book down and rounded the desk coming over to Miranda's side. Reaching out across, Andy placed her hand flush onto Miranda's shoulder to keep the tiny earring back from sliding off onto the floor. The action had caused Miranda to jump slightly which startled Andy and she lost just enough of her footing to fall forward into Miranda. Andy's right knee landed in between Miranda's legs which caused her to inadvertently thrust her chest into Miranda's face. Miranda's right hand automatically reached for Andy's waist to steady her as much as possible. Feeling Miranda's partrician nose pressed against the top swell of her breasts caused an uncontrollable shiver to erupt through both women. Andy's left hand was at the back of the chair and her right hand still had the earring back pinned to Miranda's shoulder. Pushing herself back slightly with her left hand, Andy looked down into Miranda's eyes. A slight blush was on her cheeks where as Andy knew her face had to be a bright crimson if the heat she felt from it was any indication. Pulling her gaze away, she fumbled her fingers along Miranda's shoulder until she felt the earring back between her fingers. With her knee still between Miranda's legs, she leaned over and placed the backing onto the stud left hanging in Miranda's ear. Once it was in place, she genlty rubbed the ear lobe between her fingers. The hand on her waist tightened bringing Andy out of her reverie, but when she saw that Miranda's eyes had closed and that she looked relaxed, almost peaceful, then Andy knew not to let this opportunity pass her by.

With a renewed purpose, Andy took her fingers from the lobe and began to trace behind Miranda's ear traveling down to her jawline before cupping the side of her face. She gently stroked the skin with her thumb and Miranda's head tilted upwards toward Andy. Leaning forward, Andy's lips hovered before opening and whispering "Beautiful" against them. She had said beautiful with such reverence that Miranda snapped her eyes open. People had told her she was beautiful before, but it was usually from those who wanted something from her. People who gave sickening false air kisses and fake niceties so she never truly believed that she was beautiful. But when she heard the inflection in Andrea's voice combined with the sincerity in her eyes, the honesty blew her away. She felt the walls around her disintegrate and a lone tear was beginning to form in the corner of her eye. From that one word she knew this wasn't a mere infatuation, hero-worship, or idolization coming from those depths of molten chocolate. Dare the hope she lived on bring the love she felt for Andrea to fruition? Could it really be that this woman who achieved the impossible daily care for her as well? The bewilderment in her eyes must have shown and been misinterpreted because suddenly she saw wide-panicked brown eyes and felt Andrea clumsily trying to scramble from her lap. Miranda quickly grabbed her waist firmly and pulled Andrea fully onto her lap.

"Oh god Miranda, I'm so s..." Andy had began to babble but Miranda placed a solitary finger to Andrea's lips. "Wait Andrea. Do not say you are sorry (she wanted to say please) unless if you truly did not mean it." _You silly old woman! She didn't really find you beautiful at all. You saw and heard what you wanted because you let your own hope cloud your judgement._ For one fleeting moment Miranda had truly felt beautiful, but now that moment would also fall into the category of just another hollow compliment. She was so upset thinking that Andrea was taking back her words, that she didn't even contemplate that just maybe Andrea was getting ready to apologize not for her words, but for her attempted kiss.

The confusion on Andy's face would have been comical had the situation not felt so exposing to Miranda's heart. Miranda lowered her finger so that Andrea could speak freely and her chest clenched painfully awaiting Andrea's next words. "What? Of course I would never apologize for ever saying that you are beautiful. My god Miranda, you're gorgeous, you're stunning, you have no idea how you constantly take my breath away do you? I was just.. I shouldn't have.. I mean I wanted to, I _**want**_ to... but I was getting ready to just shove my tongue down your throat and well.. well you deserve better than that. Better than.." But once again her words were cut off by Miranda's lone finger. Giving Andrea a blinding smile, Miranda moved her hand to the back of Andrea's neck, inched her face closer and said "Shove it Andrea."

Lips crashed together, tongues swirled, and Miranda felt totally and utterly beautiful for the first time in her life.


End file.
